Dog Days
by Spitfire Maguire
Summary: Vegeta and Goku are turned into dogs! Read as they get a dog's eye view of life in their respective households. B/V and G/CC
1. Default Chapter

Hey everyone! This is my newest fic called "Dog Days". This takes place before Vegeta and Bulma fall in love. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own jack squat or anything DBZ-related.  
  
~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~  
  
"Goku!" a voice called out in the Son house. "Where's Gohan?" ChiChi walked over to the table where her husband was currently shoveling food in his mouth. He paused.  
  
"Umm. . . well he's training with Piccolo right now." He quickly shoved some more food in his mouth.  
  
"WHAT?!? Are you telling me he's all alone with that MONSTER?"  
  
Goku nodded and finished cleaning off his plate. Then he stood up and headed for the door. ChiChi crossed her arms. "And just WHERE do you think you're going?" she demanded.  
  
"Well I'm going to go train with them!" he laughed and ran out the door, then blasted into the air. ChiChi sighed and began to clear the table, struggling to retain the tears that threatened to fall.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At Capsule Corp. . .  
  
"Baka woman!"  
  
"Saiyin bastard!"  
  
The screaming continued as both parties shouted themselves hoarse. Suddenly, Vegeta humphed and left the kitchen, heading to the Gravity Room. Bulma remained where she was and muttered to herself as she cleared dishes.  
  
"What kind of asshole does he think he is? Demanding I cook for him and then insulting my food! Gah! I could just. . ." she clenched her fists in anger.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Goku was trading blows with Piccolo while his son looked on. Suddenly, a great light flashed in front of all their eyes. When Gohan and Piccolo could see again, Goku was gone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Vegeta was shadow boxing at 300g. Sweat poured off his body as he sparred with an invisible opponent. Suddenly, a great light engulfed him and the walls of the Gravity Room disappeared.  
  
~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Goku and Vegeta awoke and groaned as they opened their eyes. They were lying on a dirt floor in the middle of a hut. A wonderful smell reached Goku's nose. Eagerly, he sat straight up and looked around him. He found the source of the smell in a large black crock hanging over a hearth in the little hut. A little old woman was bending over it and stirring the enticing concoction within with a large wooden spoon. She either didn't notice that Goku and Vegeta were up, or just ignored them entirely. Goku was about to say something, but Vegeta, seeing Goku's eyes on the pot, cut him off.  
  
"Where the hell are we?"  
  
The woman looked up. "Ah, I see you two darlings have woken up."  
  
Goku looked confused while Vegeta looked incredibly irritated. "Do I know you?" Goku asked, scratching his head.  
  
The woman replied, "No you don't. And who I am does not matter at the moment. What matters is the reason you're here."  
  
"And what reason is that?" Vegeta asked crossly.  
  
"Your treatment of ChiChi and Bulma is less than acceptable."  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Is that all?"  
  
Goku looked confused. "What do you mean? ChiChi's fine."  
  
The woman looked at them oddly. "You're ignorance astounds me." She shook her head. "Very soon, you will learn the effects of your behaviors toward the women."  
  
Vegeta snorted. "And how do you think that's going to happen?"  
  
The woman smiled vaguely. "Well let's not talk about that just yet. How would you two handsome boys like something to eat?" She motioned to the large pot beside her. Immediately Goku was at full attention. "Sure! I'd love some!" Vegeta looked uneasy at first, but then assented with a grunt.  
  
"Ok well why don't you just sit at that table and I'll prepare it for you!" She brought out two large bowls and started to ladle the stew into them, all the while chanting a song in a strange language.  
  
"What are you singing, old woman?" Vegeta demanded to know.  
  
"Oh, just a little childhood song," she murmured. She placed the bowl in front of him and handed him a spoon. The smell emitting from the bowl was so alluring even Vegeta's mouth began to water. Goku was all out drooling as his bowl and spoon were set down. Forgoing the spoon, Goku grabbed the bowl and dug in. Vegeta grimaced at Goku's barbaric eating methods and grabbed the spoon, quickly eating the delicious meal. Within a matter of minutes both bowls were empty. Goku licked away the stew that had plastered itself around his mouth and leaning back, patted his stomach.  
  
"That really hit the spot." He sighed in contentment. Vegeta just grunted in agreement and turned to the old woman.  
  
"Alright old woman you fed us now tell us what the hell is going on."  
  
The woman blinked. "Oh dear! I forgot to tell you! There's a certain side effect to that stew you just ate."  
  
"Side effect? What side effect?!?" Vegeta thundered. Goku just had another confused look on his face. Then he jovially replied, "Oh we're Saiyins. It won't make us sick!"  
  
The old woman sweat-dropped. "That's not what I meant. You'll know what I'm talking about . . . right now."  
  
Suddenly, both men felt the ground rushing up. Vegeta tried to yell, but his vocal cords were changing. His whole body was changing! It was like going oozaru, but he was getting smaller instead of bigger. He looked over to Goku. Goku had likewise fallen to all fours. His skin was sprouting tan fur and his face was turning black. He developed a muzzle. Before Vegeta could witness any more of this strange transformation, he blacked out.  
  
Vegeta whimpered as he awoke. Wait a minute . . . whimpered? He tried to stand up, but could only make it to all fours. He growled and looked down at his hands. But where his hands should have been, there were a pair of paws! Astonished, Vegeta whirled around, and promptly fell over. He groaned and pushed himself up on his haunches. Looking ahead, he saw the old woman; he growled at her.  
  
""Oh hush you," she replied. "I'll explain when Goku wakes up." Vegeta looked over to his fellow Saiyin, and saw a gigantic dog lying on its side, drool hanging out of its mouth. The huge dog whimpered and opened its eyes. Vegeta growled. "Kakarot hurry and get your lazy ass up! I want to know what the hell is going on!"  
  
Goku the dog quickly lumbered to his feet. He took a few unsteady steps, and then gained his balance. He started to check himself out. Looking behind him, he saw . . . oh my goodness! He had a tail! In glee Goku started to chase the appendage, running in circles until he fell over. Vegeta growled in annoyance until a thought occurred to him. If Kakarot had a tail, so should he! He quickly looked behind him, only to see a pitiful brown stub. Unknowingly, he whimpered in disappointment. Then he rounded on the old woman.  
  
Growling, he advanced on her. But she stood her ground and as he got closer she pulled something out and put it in front of Vegeta. He stopped for a moment, trying to figure out what it was. Suddenly, he realized she had set a mirror in front of him! He looked into it, curious as to what he looked like. The creature staring back at him had to be one of the most ugly he'd ever seen. He was a dog obviously. Vegeta didn't study any Earth things so he had no idea what breed he was or if he was just a mutt. He had a black face with a small nose and huge jaw, but his muzzle didn't stick very far out. His eyes were somewhat large and expressive. He had ears that were short and flopped next to his head. He had a well-built chest that had a white crest on it, and all four of his paws were white. Excepting those three areas (face, chest and paws), the rest of his dog body was a reddish- brown. The hair covering it was incredibly short. His hind legs were a little smaller than his front ones, but altogether he was a stocky and powerfully built dog. Vegeta admitted that his body wasn't that bad, he just wished his face weren't so ugly. Suddenly a large force shoved Vegeta out of the way. Growling, Vegeta realized it was just that fool Kakarot wanting to see what he looked like.  
  
Goku looked into the mirror before him. A huge black face gazed back. Well, it was almost totally black. He, likewise had a somewhat short muzzle, but it was a little longer than Vegeta's. His muzzle was totally black, as were the areas surrounding his small eyes and the ears flopping on either side of his head. But the area between his eyes and the rest of his head and body was a tan color. He was also a shorthaired dog, but that was the only other thing short about him besides his muzzle. The rest of his body was huge! Goku the dog was a giant! He had a massive body with thick skin to boot!  
  
Getting over his initial excitement, Goku looked questioningly up at the old woman standing in front of him, reading his reaction. She cleared her throat.  
  
"As you can see, the two of you have been transformed into dogs. Vegeta, you are a Boxer. Goku, you are a Mastiff. You are to go back to your respective homes and adopt Bulma and ChiChi. Become their pets and let them open up to you. Learn from your mistakes."  
  
"You will be able to communicate with each other, because you are dogs. Therefore you can communicate with other dogs. However no human can understand you."  
  
Vegeta gave her an odd look. She nodded as if she understood a question he asked.  
  
"The only way you can be changed back are when you realize what harm you've caused to Bulma and ChiChi, and from there they having to realize who you really are. Don't worry; I will be watching you. Good luck!" She clapped her hands and the great light enveloped them once again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Important note: If my descriptions were somewhat hazy, here are links to pictures of Boxers and Mastiffs:  
  
Boxer - http://www.spirit-creations.com/graphics/boxer.jpg and http://pages.ivillage.com/skyesm/images/jazout.jpg  
  
Mastiff: http://www.bestbuddies.net/mastiff.jpg and http://www.shaku1.com/mastiff.jpg  
  
Well that's the end of chapter 1! Please tell me what you think!  
  
Ciao! 


	2. Prince Veggiehead

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, or diddly squat for that matter.  
  
Ok I'm back with chapter 2!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Vegeta opened his eyes to the glare of the fluorescent lights reflecting off the tile of the Gravity Room floor. 'What a nightmare,' he thought. He groaned and tried to get up. But the tile was too slippery for his paws and he fell back down. Wait a minute. his paws??? Vegeta looked down. He had paws! It wasn't a dream! Vegeta growled and tried to stand up again, and this time succeeded. He headed for the door and outside.  
  
'The faster I find the woman, the faster I can get her to realize who I really am and change me back,' he thought smugly to himself, failing to remember the first part of the old woman's conditions.  
  
Outside, he trotted around the compound, following her scent. He had to admit; the dog's sense of smell was as good as a Saiyin's. His nose quickly found the most recent scent and followed it into the garage.  
  
Inside the garage, was nothing. Vegeta swore to himself and realized that the woman must have gone out from the day. He sniffed the air. Yes, her scent particles were scattered in the surrounding air, no doubt from inside the exhaust fumes [1]. Not knowing how long she would be out, Vegeta curled up beside the inside garage door (the one leading into the house) and settled down for a nap.  
  
~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Several hours later, Bulma pulled into her garage. She encapsulated her red convertible and put it onto the rack that was hanging on the all with all the other vehicles capsules. Not bothering to turn on the lights, she made her way to side door. All of sudden, she tripped over a large mass huddled next to the door. She threw her hands out to catch herself, breathing a sigh of relief as she leaned against the door. She clumsily reached one hand over to the wall and searched for the light switch. Upon finding it, she blinked once, twice, and waited for her eyes to refocus in the light. She looked down and found the culprit of her near-accident. The look on her face quickly changed from annoyed, to shock, then finally curiosity and something else that can only be defined as "aaww".  
  
Staring back at her was a handsome boxer. His expressive brown eyes looked a tad annoyed, as he had just been woken up from a pleasant nap. Bulma tentatively reached out and stroked a hand over his reddish-brown fur. She felt the softness of it and the powerful muscles rippling underneath.  
  
"Hi there, handsome," she said. "How'd you get in here? And more importantly, to whom do you belong?" The dog was looking more annoyed by the second. "Hmm," she thought aloud, "we'll have to find your owner for you then." At this the dog growled. Bulma jumped back, startled. She began to back away slowly. "It's ok, it's ok," she stammered. "No harm meant, please don't hurt me. That's a good boy. You are a boy right?" she chuckled nervously. The dog stood up and stretched, then walked over to a nearby potted plant, and demonstrated quite plainly what sex he was. Bulma, who had gotten increasingly more frightened when the dog stood up, breathed a sigh of relief. Not only did she now have a kernel of knowledge about this animal, but she also had a clear path to the door, and she went for it. But as she got in and tried to close the dog out, he merely used his brute strength to shove his way through. Bulma's eyes were wide as the dog stood in front and looked up at her.  
  
"You're not going to hurt me, are you?" she asked fearfully, though not expecting an answer. The boxer merely cocked his head to the side and looked at her. Bulma reached out her hand.  
  
"Good. That's a good boy. Good dog." But as she reached out to pat him, the dog began to growl again. Bulma put both hands up in front of her. "Ok, ok. I get it. You don't like to be touched. You don't have to be so mean about it. So I guess you're staying here for the night then? You obviously seem at home." The more Bulma talked to the dog, the more relaxed she got around him. "I'll tell 'ya what. You can stay here until we find your owner, ok?"  
  
The dog growled again. "Ok, so obviously you don't like your owner, or you don't have one. Whichever, we'll find out eventually. But until then, no funny business." She glared at him. "If you threaten my family or me at all, it's off to the pound with you. Now let me go find you a bed to sleep in." At this, the dog got up and walked up the stairs. Bulma's face was one of astonishment as she watched the dog make his way up the stairs. She then quickly ran after him to see where he was going. "You can have any room!" she called out in a frantic whisper, "Just not that one!" But her pleas landed on deaf ears as her newfound roommate chose the deadliest room in the entire house, Vegeta's room.  
  
Bulma rushed in after him and saw that he had settled quite comfortably on the bed. "You can't be in here!" she whispered. She was now half- hysterical. "Vegeta will kill you if he finds you in here!" The dog gave what sounded like a "humph" and ignored her. Bulma narrowed her eyes. "Fine!" she stated. "I'm just trying to help you out, but if you're going to be like this, then let him find you!" With that said, she whirled around and stomped out the door.  
  
~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Next morning, Bulma timidly opened the door to Vegeta's room and crept inside, fearful that she'd see a sleeping prince and a dog carcass. To her surprise and joy, the dog was curled up peacefully on the bed, untouched.  
  
"Hey you, dog," she whispered. The dog opened one of its eyes, then as if judging she was not important enough to be bothered by, went back to sleep. "Come on, wake up. It's time for breakfast." She whispered this more urgently and glanced around peripherally for the Saiyin prince. At the word "breakfast", the dog bolted upright, jumped off the bed and headed straight out the door to the kitchen, without so much as a glance in Bulma's general direction.  
  
Bulma got a cross look on her face and stalked out after him, muttering to herself about males and egos.  
  
~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In the kitchen, Bulma thanked her lucky stars that there was some spare dog food in the pantry. Although the Briefs never had any dogs, they always had spare everything. Bulma scooped out some of the food and put it on a plate.  
  
"Here ya go, doggie!" she said cheerfully as she set the plate down on the floor. The boxer took one sniff of it and then gave her look that seemed to say, "What is this?"  
  
"That's your breakfast, silly! Eat it!"  
  
But the dog turned up his nose, then walked away. Bulma sighed and grabbed the plate, following it. She found him in the dining, sitting in the chair at the head of the table!  
  
"Oh no, buddy!" Bulma said. "There's no way you're sitting there. You're a dog! I don't know where you came from but around here dogs don't sit at the table."  
  
He just looked at her.  
  
Bulma growled, exasperated. "Look, ok, maybe this dog food doesn't taste so good. I'll go make you a nice steak, but you can't eat it at the table. Got it?" The dog seemed to accept this and jumped down to the floor.  
  
They returned to the kitchen where Bulma pulled a steak out of the freezer and preheated the oven. While she waited for the oven to heat, she pondered.  
  
"What should I call you while you're here? I can't call you Dog, that's for sure. Well, you act like his Royal Pain in the Ass. So. . . I know! I'll call you Prince. It'll be short for Prince Veggie-head, after Vegeta. But we won't tell Vegeta that, 'cause I'd rather call a dog Prince than call him that. It's perfect!" She clapped her hands together. "Oh he'll be so pissed! It'll be great!" Her eyes gleamed in wicked anticipation.  
  
The dog, who had previously been acting quite bored with her soliloquy, suddenly lifted his head, looking incredibly interested.  
  
"Haha! I see you like that name, don't you Prince? That's a good boy, my good Prince!" Bulma gave him a quick pat on the head. Startled, the dog looked up, but the blue-haired woman was now putting his steak in the oven, so he couldn't complain. Bulma looked over at him and smiled, then went back to what she was doing. But she started, and looked again. She could've sworn she saw Prince smirk! Just like Vegeta!  
  
"I guess the name fits better than I thought," she mused to herself.  
  
~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok! That's the end of chapter 2! Next chapter will be how Goku the Mastiff goes home to ChiChi and how she reacts!  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed!  
  
Maria Cline: Thanks for the compliments! Well you'll get to see all that in the upcoming chapter and you just have to keep reading to find out!  
  
SaiyanPrincess: Thank you.  
  
Megan: Thanks, and I'm trying. ^_^  
  
Mushi-azn: They're not direct links, try copy and paste.  
  
Thunder: Here it is!  
  
Dream-seeker: Vegeta and Bulma are not together yet.  
  
Sk8er-girlg7: Cool! Well I got my idea from watching too much Animal Planet! Hehe!  
  
Piccolocrazy: That's ok I'll just take your word for it. Thank you!  
  
Saiyantamer: I agree. I don't watch Hamtaro for fear it might scar me for life. Well, I'm going to try my best to pull it off and keep you laughing at the same time!  
  
Bigin': I like Doberman's too; that's also a good choice for Vegeta. But the Boxer came from a real life Boxer I knew named Lefty and when I thought of Boxer I thought Vegeta. Did that make sense?  
  
Soyamiso: Thank you.  
  
Empress Sarah-sama: I'm glad you find it amusing! 


	3. A Bear of a New Friend

Disclaimer: I own nothing of DBZ. Nothing at all.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Goku heard voices as he awoke from a deep state of unconsciousness.  
  
"Look Mr. Piccolo! A dog! It's huge! I wonder where he came from?"  
  
"I don't know, kid. But we don't have time worry about it. You need to train."  
  
Goku opened his eyes and saw Piccolo and Gohan hovering above him. Gohan had a sad look on his face.  
  
"But Mr. Piccolo. . ."  
  
"No buts, Gohan! You have to train and get stronger. Always be prepared! Just let the dog be and it'll leave!"  
  
"What about my dad?"  
  
"Goku can take care of himself," Piccolo huffed and crossed his arms. "Now let's go." He put a green hand on Gohan's shoulder and led the dejected boy away.  
  
Goku, now fully aware of himself and surroundings, got up and looked around. Why didn't they know the dog was he? Sighing, he padded off into the woods and on the route home.  
  
~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ChiChi hummed softly as she wiped off her last dish. It was 5 o'clock and she had just finished the dishes from lunch. Now it was time to start dinner! She wiped off her brow and sat down at the table. First, she needed a break. She had only rested but a moment when she heard a soft scratching at the door.  
  
"What could that possibly be?" she wondered aloud. She walked over and opened the door. There stood a gigantic dog. "Aahh!" she yelped and slammed the door shut. But again, the soft scratching continued. "Go away you beast!" she yelled. Then she heard a slight whimpering. At this, ChiChi's heart softened and she let out a sigh. She opened the door a crack. "Promise you're not going to eat me?" The dog just whimpered in response. "Oh alright." She opened the door all the way. A huge blur of tan and black appeared and suddenly ChiChi was lying on the ground and could scarcely breathe as she had a huge weight on her chest. She opened her eyes and saw a huge black muzzle descending on her. . . and a huge tongue enthusiastically licking her face. "Eeeewwww!" she squealed. "I've got dog germs! Get off!" She tried unsuccessfully to push the large dog off, but it was to no avail. Eventually, it did relent and move. ChiChi sat up and leaned back on her palms, staring at it.  
  
"I can't believe I'm doing this," she muttered. "I must be crazy." Her eyes became thoughtful. "Or lonely." She sighed and got to her feet. "I don't know when Goku or Gohan will be back, probably not for a couple days. So it'll just be you and me." She idly scratched the big dog's head then walked over to the refrigerator, not noticing the sad eyes that followed her.  
  
Later that night, ChiChi's self-proclaimed companion lay happily on the floor, gnawing on the remnants of a delicious T-bone steak. ChiChi daintily sipped some soup she had made for herself. When she finished, she sighed and looked at the huge dog lying next to her, catching a quick after-dinner snooze. She rested her head in her hand and sighed again. The dog, upon hearing her second sigh, opened its eyes. It got to its feet and stretched, then came over and put its head in her lap. ChiChi, surprised by this open display of affection, let out a small "oh!" when she felt the weight upon her leg. The dog looked at her with worried eyes.  
  
"Oh don't look at me that way, I was just thinking what to name you," she huffed. He seemed to accept this as a valid answer and sat up. ChiChi felt surprisingly disappointed that the beast had withdrawn its head from her lap. But she quickly brushed aside that thought and looked at it critically. "Well, I think you're a boy. Right?" A wag of the tail was all the confirmation she needed. "Ok and you're black and tan, and about as big as a bear!" She laughed to herself, then her eyes widened. "That's it!"  
  
He cocked his head and looked at her quizzically.  
  
"I'll call you Bear! How's that sound?"  
  
The newly named Bear wagged his tail happily and gave a short, deep bark. A bark that ChiChi was short contained a note of joy. She smiled happily.  
  
"Well then it's all settled. Now I'm going to wash this bowl and then go bathe." She petted Bear on the head. "I don't know why, but I'm very happy that you're here. I don't feel as lonely now like I usually do when Goku and Gohan are gone."  
  
ChiChi quickly washed and dried the bowl, then looked at the dog and grinned. "I'll race ya upstairs!" She ran off laughing as Bear gave a joyous bark and bounded after her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok I know this was a really short chapter and it was a long time coming but I've been totally busy and I apologize. The next two chapter will be done from Vegeta and Goku's POVs as they see what their female counterparts think, do, and say when they're not around.  
  
Thanks! ~ Spitfire Maguire 


	4. Are You Sure That's What You Want?

Hello everyone! I am sooooooo sorry that I have no updated in forever. Please, take this as a token of my repentance! It's not as long as I would've like, but I figured something was better than nothing, especially since you haven't heard from me in so long! Thank you so much for your patience and I hope you enjoy!!!  
  
~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Vegeta, now known as Prince to Bulma, stood up and followed the Onna as she put on her white coat and entered her lab. He'd never been in it long enough to look around, so now he took his time, absorbing every detail. It was a huge room, made completely out of metal. Machines lined the walls, some hummed with activity while others remained silent. There were tools scattered everywhere, and Vegeta had to pick his away around them to avoid tripping and falling over. Looking ahead, Bulma seemed to have no trouble getting around, as she knew where everything was. She immediately made her way to a desk and sat down, scrutinizing whatever lay on it. Vegeta walked over, determined to see what she was looking at.  
  
Hearing the sound of claws clicking against the metallic floor, Bulma turned around and spotted the dog coming her way.  
  
"Prince!" she gasped. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Vegeta ignored her and wandered to her side, then reared up and placed his two front paws on the desk to see what she had been so closely examining. It was a blueprint of some sort, but before he could tell exactly what, the onna had pushed him off the table and was currently hauling him towards the door.  
  
"Oh no you don't doggy. No animals in my lab. I might just decide to try some kind of experiment on you." She lightly chuckled. "How about we go out, and we can stop at the store and pick you up some doggy stuff?"  
  
Vegeta looked at her like she was insane. He growled. Bulma placed her hands on her hips.  
  
"No growling, mister! I'm letting you stay in my house and now I'm willing to go buy you stuff, so just can it and show me some respect!"  
  
Vegeta stopped growling and chuckled inwardly. The onna was treating him the same way as if he were a human! It was too amusing. Complacently, he followed her out of the lab. Outside the room, she took off her lab coat and hung it on a hook. She was wearing a pair of jeans and a plain white t- shirt that read "Capsule Corp" across the front in bold black letters. Surprisingly, she did not stop in the bathroom to put on any of that of heinous makeup or spray on that foul perfume. She merely grabbed a capsule and stood in the doorway with her hands on her hips.  
  
"Well, are you coming?" she demanded impatiently.  
  
Vegeta gave a low growl but followed her anyway. She threw down the capsule and from the smoke emerged a shiny red convertible. This was the onna's "baby", her favorite car. She climbed in and patted the seat beside her. Vegeta didn't even growl this time as he climbed in through the driver's side, purposely letting a gigantic paw step on the onna's leg.  
  
"Ouch!" she yelled. Vegeta smirked inwardly. Grumbling and rubbing her sore leg, Bulma started the car and backed out.  
  
On the road, she glanced over to the dog sitting erectly in the seat next to her.  
  
"Prince," she mused out loud. "You are one weird dog. Why don't you hang your head over the side and catch some air?"  
  
Vegeta cocked his head and stared at her. Was the onna insane?!? He sniffed indignantly. He was the Prince of Saiyins! How dare someone suggest he stoop to the level of a common mongrel? He could've bitten her for that remark, but as he glanced over he noticed the onna driving, and how her wind-whipped hair flew behind her, her clear blue eyes intent on the road. With a defeated sigh, he relaxed his muscles and sat back.  
  
As they pulled into the pet store parking lot, Vegeta noticed all the people with dogs milling about. All the dogs were leashed. Well, he wouldn't be caught dead attached to the onna by some enslaving rope.  
  
But apparently Bulma had other ideas as she reached behind her seat and pulled out some twine. She looked at him sympathetically. "I'm sorry, Prince. You don't seem like a dog that likes to be tied down, but I have to do this. It's against the rules to let your dog run around loose in the store."  
  
Vegeta drew his lip back to reveal his long, sharp teeth.  
  
Bulma glared at him. "Look buddy, if you don't wear the rope, then you stay in the car and I'll go guess at all the stuff I have to buy you. If you do wear the rope, I'll let you pick whatever you want. Got it?"  
  
Vegeta thought it over. On the one hand, it was utterly humiliating to be led around by a rope like some beast of burden. She didn't even have a proper "leash" for him, for Dende's sake! But on the other hand, he knew if he let her do the shopping, he'd have that hideous dog food to eat and scores of other atrocities she'd buy.  
  
Resignedly, he lowered his head enough for her to loop the twine around, seeing as he had no collar. Bulma placed it around his head, then tightened it to a snug fit. She opened her door and got out of the car, Vegeta climbed out after her.  
  
She closed the door. "No pulling, okay?" But her request was in vain as Vegeta took off, intent on performing the task as soon as was caninely possible. He bounded ahead as Bulma struggled to keep her grip.  
  
"Slow down, Prince slow DOWN!" she yelped. People watched, curiously bemused expressions on their faces as the beautiful, young heiress was dragged into the store by the headstrong dog in front of her.  
  
After the sliding doors, Bulma almost tripped over Vegeta, seeing as he had come to a total and abrupt halt in order to stare at the interior of the large warehouse. There were aisles and aisles of pet supplies. Food, bones, toys, grooming tools, everything was right here in front of his eyes!  
  
Bulma walked up to stand beside him. "Cat got your tongue?" she teased. Vegeta shook himself out of his trance. "Alright, let's get started," she said. "And let's try this at a slower pace, okay?" she joked lightly. Vegeta snorted.  
  
"Hmm," Bulma thought aloud. "I think we should start with food. Why don't we walk around and you can show me what kind of food you like."  
  
Vegeta smirked inwardly. He lifted his nose to the air and inhaled deeply. Pinpointing the substance he wanted, he set off with a determined stride. Bulma eeped as she was jerked forward once again.  
  
He led her to the back of the store, where the "Doggy Deli" was located. A freezer was adjacent to it, and Vegeta could see slabs of beef and steak hanging from the ceiling. The sight and smell of it all was causing his mouth to water.  
  
Bulma, meanwhile, was looking at the selection through the glass deli counter. She noted some gourmet dishes made, some at ridiculously high prices. She looked at Vegeta incredulously; not believing her newfound canine companion would eat meals like this. Then she noticed the direction of his stare.  
  
'Ahh,' she thought to herself. 'He must've smelled all the steak hanging back here. I'll bet that's what he wants.' She smiled and signaled to the man behind the counter.  
  
"Hi, I'd like a week's worth of those steaks sent to the Capsule Corporation by tonight, if possible. Please put them under the name 'Briefs'," she said. She looked down at Vegeta.  
  
"Happy now?" she asked him. Vegeta smirked and turned to walk away, but his motion was stopped by a pair of legs in dark gray slacks.  
  
"Whoa there, buddy," a voice said from above.  
  
Vegeta looked up.  
  
The glare of the fluorescent lights made it difficult for Vegeta to see the owner of the voice clearly. He was male, and tall, even by regular human standards (not just dog). He had long blond hair tied at the nape of his neck and piercing blue eyes.  
  
Vegeta immediately felt a great dislike for this man. He let out a low growl. Bulma quickly stepped in front of him and shot a glare down in his direction.  
  
"Hush, Prince," she said sternly and meaningfully. She turned to the handsome stranger and gave a false laugh, putting her hand behind her head.  
  
"Sorry about that," she said. "He's a little grouchy."  
  
The man smiled knowingly, but in a manner Vegeta didn't like at all. Again, he growled deeply.  
  
"Prince!" Bulma admonished. "Cut it out!" She gave a short tug on the rope, which Vegeta utterly ignored.  
  
"Well," the man remarked, "the name suits him well. That's a fine-looking dog you've got there." Bulma blushed.  
  
"Thank you. He's not really mine. I found him on my step yesterday, without a collar or anything. I'm just keeping him for the meantime until I can find him a good home." At those words, Vegeta walked over and planted himself right in front of Bulma, seating his rear end right on her foot.  
  
"Ouch!" she cried. The man chuckled.  
  
"He seems to think he's already got one." Bulma rolled her eyes.  
  
"Well, not if he keeps up with this attitude." Suddenly, she remembered herself. "Oh!" she said aloud, "I'm Bulma Briefs." She stuck out her hand in greeting.  
  
The man took it and brought it to his lips, lightly brushing them over her knuckles. "All the more charmed to meet you, Miss Briefs."  
  
Bulma blushed. "Just Bulma, if you please. And you are. . . ?"  
  
"Peyton. Peyton Sinclair. All around nice guy and dog extraordinaire."  
  
Bulma laughed. "And unknowing poet too!" Peyton smiled.  
  
"So it seems."  
  
Vegeta had had enough of the paltry small talk. He didn't like this man, and if they were finished ordering his food, then he was finished being there. Without warning he sprang up and started striding off, dragging Bulma with him.  
  
"Hey!" she cried out, as her arm was almost wrenched from the socket. "Prince. . . PRINCE!!!" Vegeta paid her no heed, but kept on walking.  
  
"We still need to get your leash!" she wheezed out. "You don't want to go around wearing THAT ugly thing, do you?" Vegeta came to a complete halt.  
  
Bulma, having too much momentum from being pulled, promptly crashed into him and fell over. She glared at the offending boxer. Peyton ran up.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked with a concerned voice. He put out his hand to help her up. Bulma turned red.  
  
"Oh, geez, did you see that?" She looked horrified.  
  
"Well, yes, but I was watching only to ensure your safety around that lively animal."  
  
Bulma laughed. "The only reason he stopped was because we still need to get his collar and leash, which are right. . ." she blinked, "here." She looked down in surprise. "Good job, Prince."  
  
Vegeta just stared at her intently. Bulma knelt down so she was eye level with him. "Okay buddy, since you seem to know what you want, I'll trust you to pick out your collar and leash, so that way I won't err. Okay?"  
  
Vegeta looked at the onna, unconvinced, but then stood up and began slowly perusing the shelves. Bulma and Peyton watched him with interest. Finally, he stopped in front of a (in his opinion) quality-made collar and sat, indicating his choice. Bulma blinked and gave him an odd look.  
  
"Are you sure you want that one, Prince?"  
  
Vegeta glared. Was the Onna stupid? He was making it very plain which collar he clearly wanted! Stupid Onna. Always having to do the work by himself. To prove to her that, yes, he did indeed want the stupid collar and leash in front of him, he picked the chosen items up in his mouth and threw them at her feet. Bulma hesitantly picked them up.  
  
"Obviously, you want this one then."  
  
Tired of the stupidity, Vegeta turned and started walking to the checkout counter.  
  
"That is one smart dog," Peyton commented. "He's got bad taste, but he's really smart."  
  
Bulma shrugged, increasingly confused about the oddity of the situation. "I guess I'll just go pay for this now," she said, fingering the bright pink collar and leash in her hand.  
  
~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Alright, that is all I have for now. Hopefully that has somewhat satisfied your hunger? No? Well I'll try to be speedier with the next chapter. However, I will warn you, now that this chapter of Dog Days is up, I'm going to work on the next chapter of Elements, so I can placate some of those fans! Thanks for your continued patience! ~ Spitfire Maguire 


End file.
